


Marshmallow Cream

by Haxorus, Z_Retribution



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drink up you thirsty hounds, Gen, Headcanon influenced, Heroic au, No Plot/Plotless, Reader is gender neutral, References Stardusted Cure, Smut, Writing Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: You and White Hat decide to take your relationship to the next level.





	Marshmallow Cream

You let out a whimper as you and White Hat continue on the way to his private quarters.

 

Recently, White Hat had confessed that he would love to take your relationship to the next level. Unsure of how to respond, you let out a rather flustered _‘okay.’_

The next thing you knew, he picked you up bridal style and began to carry you up the stairs in his manor, and towards the direction of his room.

 

Finally finding himself in front of the large white doors that lead to his bedroom, he carefully adjusts you in his arms so he could open the entrance.

White Hat lets out pleasure filled sigh as he opens the doors to his private quarters and he enters into the cool dark room that was lined with various decor and a variety of luxurious furnishings.

 

The most important furniture piece being the large elegant bed that was placed in the middle of the room.

White Hat’s eyes trailed to the bed with intention. While carrying you, he gives you a loving kiss on the cheek; knowing exactly what you were thinking at that moment.

 

You look away in an adorably bashful manner as he enters the room and closes the door with his foot, pulling away only to lock it, and then giving his full attention to you, placing both of his hands back onto your body and tracing your smooth skin.

 

He strides with you in his arms as he makes his way across the room.

 

He carefully sets you down on the bed, politely removing both of your shoes and setting them at the bedside.  
White Hat gives you a soft grin, yet you couldn’t help but blush and look away.   
  
Then, you let out a gasp as you feel the bed shift and familiar arms embrace your form.

White Hat hums as he holds you close. Rubbing his hands up and down your arms in a comforting manner attempting to ease all of your stress and worries.

 

“Are you nervous, my dear?” His gentle voice questions you softly.

You take a moment to breathe and slowly nod.

“Yes...I’m nervous…I haven’t...I’ve never done this before.” You admit with a timorous manner.

White Hat could only let out a brief chuckle.  
  
“Well...I think it’s the first time for the both of us. I mean...I have never had...moments of passion with an alien before.” He attempts to lighten the mood.”   
  
You could only continue to blush.   
  
“Not...just that, White Hat. I’ve….never...reached this level of romance with anyone. I’m...not experienced.” You squeak out, flushing bright red in the cheeks.

 

White Hat blinks for a moment, surprised by your confession.

 

“So that’s why you constantly get flustered when romance gets involved...how adorable! I see...so you’re a virgin?” He questions to reaffirm his suspicions.  
  
All he got in response was a shy nod.

 

He gives you a gentle smile.  
  
“Thank you for letting me know, my dearest. I’ll make sure that your first time is a pleasurable one. I promise.” White Hat reassures tracing your body with soft fingers, treating you with utmost care.   
  
He then rubs your cheek with one of his hands, pulling it away from your body to tilt your head back up so you could look back at him.

 

Then, he meets your lips with a gentle kiss; locking your lips together gently and melting in your warmth.

You hum in bliss as he uses his thumb to rub your cheek affectionately and uses the other to hold you close to himself in a tender embrace. He lets out a soft hum of satisfaction as he begins to lick your lips. You slowly open your mouth to grant him access, to which his longer and cooler tongue slithered inside, greeting your own with some affectionate coiling.

 

You pant as the motions gets your blood pumping and your heart beating quicker.

 

His teeth would nibble your lips occasionally causing you to swoon with the feelings that would rise inside from the actions in the moment.

His long tongue melded with yours in a slow graceful dance; his movements elegant as he swirled your tongue around and made your heart accelerate with excitement. He paired all of that up with some occasional gentle sucking motions, periodically giving your soft lips a gentle suck. Leaving you breathless and stunned every time he did so.

 

You both found yourselves steadily tilting backwards.

 

Landing on your back, you suddenly found yourself being towered over by White Hat. His body positioned over your own as he pulls away briefly to catch his breath and take notice to the change in position.

 

He takes a brief look around and sees that he was practically covering his partners’ body with his own.

 

“Oh my...apologies, love.” White Hat blinks, giving you a sheepish smile.  
  
“N-No...it’s….it’s okay. It’s rather nice actually…” You admit, looking of to the side with a sheepish smile.

 

“Ah...then this is okay? Shall I...continue?” He asks.

 

You nod in silently, accepting your submission.

White Hat takes your answer to heart and gives you more soft brief kisses; running his fingers through your hair and down the sides of your turtleneck-covered arms. Gentle and slow movements caressed your body through your clothing as kiss after kiss was delivered to you, making you moan and shudder for brief moments.

 

Then, White Hat trailed his hands down your covered abdomen.

 

Reaching the end of the turtleneck sweater, he slowly slid his hand underneath, touching the bare skin that was still concealed.

You jumped in response to the action.Making White Hat pause in worry.

  
  
“Is this too quick for you, poppet?” He checked on your status, nervous of making you feel uncomfortable in any way.

 

You shook your head much to White Hat’s confusion.

 

“Then...what’s wrong?” He tilts his head.

 

You stay quiet for a moment.

 

“Your gloves are cold…” You finally answer, shaking off your hesitance.

 

White Hat almost wanted to burst some laughter, but he just nodded in understanding, with a smile. Without saying anything, he pulls his hand back out and begins to remove his gloves, using his teeth to slide them clean off, revealing his pale greyish skin beneath.

You blush as he does it again with his other glove, this time even slower; his gaze not separating from your own.

Your face could've rivaled an apple in its’ shading. You could feel your face burning up more than a furnace as he slid the frigid cold glove off of his hand with his deep unwavering, wanting stare on your figure.

He tosses them aside flinging the articles off of the bed.

He positions himself back over your body and slides his hand back under your sweater. His hand was definitely warmer, but still cool to the touch.

 

“Is this better, love?” He questions.

 

You let out a hum of approval.

 

He then continues his actions.

 

Sliding up your sweater and revealing the foreign softness underneath. To help lessen the alien feel of this action, he locks your lips together again. You wrap your arms around his neck and you even allow him to nestle in between your legs. Placing both of your hips in close proximity to each other.

He slides your light colored sweater up and over your chest, rubbing his hand against the hidden flesh, humming in satisfaction.

You let out a few grunts yourself, feeling his hand trail gently over your abdomen and exposed skin.

The touches were soft and gentle... like the feeling of the softest silk was glossing over your flesh, causing you to blush more.

 

White Hat was the one to break the kiss. The only thing connecting you both was a small bridge of saliva that quickly broke apart.

 

White Hat was panting slightly.

His face was now spotted with a blush of his own, making his cheeks a brightened blue. It was unusual...but it just felt so much like him.

White Hat then moves away a bit, much to your own curiosity.

 

Then, he promptly begins to remove some articles of clothing from his body.

 

He unbuttoned his vest and pulled down his tie, removing it and throwing it off the bed, just like his gloves. He then slips off his overcoat, tossing it off the bed to join the other articles in the shadows on the floor; leaving him with only his unfastened vest, pants, socks, and signature hat.

 

You blush as his defined chest gets left exposed to your eyes.

Despite his more slender appearance, underneath the articles clothing, he was surprisingly toned and fit. It was probably from all of the heroic work he has performed in his everlasting life.

He reaches over, much to your surprise, and grips the edge of your sweater.

 

Then, he looks at you with a pleading stare.

 

“May I?” He asks.

 

“Y...Yes…” You agree.

 

He focuses back on the task at hand and hooks his fingers into the fabric, pulling it upwards and exposing more and more of your body to him.

 

Once the article slid over your head and off your body, he tosses it off the bed and onto the floor in the growing pile of clothing.

In a moment of modesty, you cover yourself, feeling so vulnerable. White Hat then gently grips your hands and pulls them away from your chest and body, using his thumbs the rub the back of your hands as he did so.

 

“Please. Don’t hide yourself from me, love. You look wonderful…utterly stunning.” White Hat praises your figure and shape.

 

He pulls your hands up to his mouth and gives them a kiss to get his point across.

You blush vividly soon becoming a sputtering mess from his compliments and praise.

 

He just chuckles and releases your hands; this time you did not cover yourself as you had done previously.   
White Hat leans over your body and begins to lick your neck affectionately making you jolt at the sudden wet sensation.

You moan as White Hat began to suck on your exposed skin, leaving light purple spots on your neck from his actions.

You shudder in bliss as he does this to various sections, even to your shoulders. He would nibble your skin a few times, turning you into a moaning mess. He gives you more kisses and used his hands to feel up your sides and torso.

Each and every stimulating action made you feel hot and bothered. The more and more he did it, the hotter and hotter your skin became from the rising inferno in your body.

 

But...there was something else that was bothering you.

 

It wasn’t your rising body temperature either...it was poking you and it was getting more hard to ignore.

You finally got sick of it and used your arms to leverage White Hat up a bit, angling your head to look down at where the poking was coming from.

 

Once you saw what it was, your face felt like the surface of the sun.

 

“What’s wrong, my dear?” White Hat sat up, panting slightly as he stared at your stunned expression.

 

“Uh...w-well...White...do you feel...anything?” You asked him, he took a moment to check on his body before he took notice of a tightness in his pants.

 

He quickly looks down to see his white trousers tented from a rather large boner.

Blushing more in embarrassment, he looks off to the side. All confidence seemingly disappearing from him entirely.

 

“A-Ah...well...uh...this is...this is something I have been looking forward to for a long time, dearest.” White Hat bashfully explains.

 

“R-Really?” You blink, staring at him softly.

 

White Hat nods.

 

“I have had...dreams...fantasies...I have longed for this moment for a while. I wanted nothing more than to please you and make you feel wonderful...to hear you call out my name.” White Hat explains his lustful desires.

 

You feel your heart flutter as he looks away in slight timidness.

Within your own mind, you have felt strongly about White Hat for some months now. You were scared to confess because you feared rejection, but White Hat was the one to come up with courage and ask you out himself.

In fact, most of this relationships’ progress was because of White Hat: he confessed first, took you out to dinner, danced with you, then proposed that you both take it to the next level.

You had chickened out at every interval and stayed with your cowardice ways while White Hat took the risks and revealed his love and affection for you. In a way... you felt owed him. You wouldn’t be as happy as you were without him and his courage.

Maybe...this could be the redemption you needed.To make him feel good.

It was worth a shot; you would try your best to please your Eldritch lover.

 

“But, I want to make you feel wonderful too…” You say suddenly.

 

Then, you push against his own exposed chest and he allows you to sit up.

 

“What are you…?” White Hat gives you a confused look as you swap places with him, taking a more dominant stance.

 

He was now the one that was on the bottom and propped up against the pillows. You were sitting in front of him, with a timid but determined look on your face. You carefully reach over and slip the remaining vest off of his chest, tossing it off the bed before you lean in and give him a kiss.

It was brief, but when you pulled away, you began to trail your lips down his neck, causing his breath hitch in the process.

 

“I said...I w-want you to feel good too. You have done so much for me...for us...I need to...give you something back. To show you...that I appreciate and love you.” You whisper.

 

You give his throat another soft lick and you can feel him shudder at the action.

Then, you slowly begin to allow your plan to take place.

You slide down his chest slowly and make sure that he feels every soft drag of your fingers across his smooth, warm skin. You can feel him tremble as you level yourself with the height of his tented trousers. With some bold encouragement from your mind, you take his belt buckle in your hands and start to unfasten it.

The jingle of his belt fell to his ears and brought White Hat back to reality, as he noticed you were actively removing his belt.

Once the belt was loose and it slid free from the loops of the pants holding it in place, you tossed it away off the bed, to join the rest of his clothes.

 

“L-Love! If...If you don’t want to do this….don’t force yourself to do it.” White Hat stutters, his cheeks flushing more as you proceed.

 

You shake your head.

 

“I want to do this...I need to.” You say.

 

Then, you begin to unzip his pants. Once opened, it revealed the tented top hat printed underwear inside.

Your timidness came back with a vengeance, but you equally fought it off with your inner determination. You HAD to do this...to show White Hat how much you love him...to finally pleasure him as much as he has pleasured you.

You began to pull down his underwear without any more hesitation, dragging it down his legs. White Hat made no move to stop you from doing so, so you kept going, shaking them off.

 

Finally, his pale white cock popped out.

 

Unlike what you were originally expecting, this was more like a wriggling appendage than a penis. But, regardless if it initially surprised you out slightly, you prepared yourself and gave the head of the cock a long and slow lick.

White Hat jolts and his breath hitches as he felt your tongue slide over his dick.

You were expecting a slimy surface or a disgusting flavor...strangely...you didn’t get either of those; it tasted... _sweet._

 

You lay down and you wrap your arms around his hips.

 

Then, you take the head of his phallus into your mouth.

 

White Hat twitches and moans as he leans back into the pillows, his legs twitching from the stimulation already.

You use your tongue to lick his cock again and again, sucking on the head periodically, making White Hat moan in absolute bliss. Then, when you get a little more courageous, you start to take in more of his dick, sliding your mouth halfway down his shaft and encasing it in your cheek.

White Hat jolts again and pulls his hands down to grip your head and hair, gasping and growling as you start a steady pace of sucking him off.

It was a strange sensation....sucking off a cock like this.

For your first time with an alien - and having sex in general - it was perfectly enjoyable. You decided to get into it a little more. You start to try and take in more and more of his penis, opening your mouth wide and suppressing your gag reflex enough to allow his cock to slide in some more.

It took some tries, as you kept trying to cough or tighten your throat, but you kept at it.

 

Some minutes later, you were surprised by yourself when you managed to get to White Hats’ hips, his cock pulsing within the confines of your mouth and throat.

 

You blush deeply and continue sucking him off. Licking the underside of his dick and sliding it in and out of your maw repeatedly. White Hat was currently gripping your hair as if it was a lifeline, panting loudly and twitching as he gasps for breath.

He was obviously aroused to a high degree, giving you a sure sign that he was going to cum soon.

 

“L-Love….are you sure you’re a virgin? This is absolutely amazing...k-keep going...p-please!” White Hat pleads, gripping your hair.

 

You hum, which just made him gasp and tense up even more as the vibrations rocked through his penis.

You continue to hum and shove his cock into your mouth over and over again until his dick started to swell to which you pulled it out of your throat and started to lick the slit from within the safety of your mouth. He was clenching his abdomen now, a sure sign he was on the edge of his peak. You keep sucking, licking, and now squeezing his cock with your hands.

Pushing him to the edge.

 

“L-LOVE. I-I’m--I’m cumming! C-Cumming!!” White Hat warns.

 

Then, he lets out a low growl before it spikes up into a wail. The next thing you know, your mouth is getting filled with his load. It comes out in waves as his orgasam rocks through his body, his cum spurting into your mouth filling you.

Even his cum tasted sweet...it had a similar flavor to...marshmallows??

It was like he was dispensing marshmallow cream from his cock.

It was utterly delicious too...!

You gladly gulped down his load, licking his cock clean of any remaining cum before allowing it to pop out of his mouth.

 

White Hat was panting harshly as his dick got released from your mouth, it was still slightly hardened, twitching every now and then.

White Hat was wearing a facial expression that spoke of nothing but pleasure and bliss to which you averted your eyes slightly to the side in a shy manner, still tasting the flavor of the delicious cum that lingered in your mouth.

 

“Did….did I do a good job?” You ask, looking at your stunned lover.

 

“A good job? Love...you did a _great_ job. For someone that has never experienced this level of sexual contact...you did excellent.” White Hat speaks between astonished huffs, utterly breathless.

 

You look away and smile, internally proud at your accomplishment.

 

“But...now that we are even...how about we show each other how much we love one another...together?” White Hat suggested.

 

You blink in surprise before giving him a soft smile.

 

“If you have enough energy to do so...my love.” You smile at White Hat.

 

White Hat nods lovingly as he sits up and off the pillows. He begins to remove his pants without a care, removing his underwear with them. He tossed them to the side as he kept his socks, monocle, and top hat on his body. Leaving him with nothing but his toned skin.

You grew flustered as he sits up and trades places with you, laying you down on the pillows as he begins to remove your own pants. With a brief look to see if you would allow him to, you give him a nod to go ahead.

Your pants get unbuttoned and he slides them down your legs, revealing your plain colored underwear. He just gave you an adoring smile and stare as he throws your pants off to the side, completely forgetting about them the moment he did.

With a curious gaze, he uses one of his hands to rub your privates through the cloth of your underwear. Now it was your turn to have your breath hitch from stimulation.

You cover your mouth and subconsciously spread your legs for him.

White Hat lets out a purr as he watches your expression become pleasure-filled and full of bliss, spreading out your legs wider when he persisted in his actions.

 

He was happy that he was making you feel good...after the blowjob he got earlier, he knew he needed to repay you...once this was over, both of you would be equal in caring for each other.

 

He was determined to make this the best time you were ever going to get.

 

Knowing fully well that you were giving him your V card, which he understood was a precious moment in every mortals’ life.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your underwear, slowly pulling them down to reveal your own privates. He quickly tosses the undergarments aside, his gaze not breaking from the sight in the slightest.

He couldn’t stop himself from panting, his cock regaining its’ hardened status when he finally got to see you completely bare before him.

He drags his hand up your exposed privates, feeling it between his fingers and on his palm.

You would even let out little pleasure-filled whimpers when he squeezed the area surrounding it. He mounts you again, still stimulating your privates as he gives your neck more kisses and hickies. He nipped some more, making you gasp and grip his shoulders.

 

White Hat finally feels your hole and begins to prod it, making you jolt and shudder.

 

“P-Please be careful…” You whimper.

 

White Hat just gives you a soft kiss in response, hearing you words.

 

“I will. I promise.” He reassures you with a calm and lust filled whisper.

 

He continues to prod and stimulate your hole, sticking one finger in before sticking in another. You cringe slightly at the intrusion and small twinge of pain, but White Hat is patient. He waits for the uncomfortable feeling to subside before he sets a slow pace. Pumping in and out of your entrance. Soon, he manages to add up to three fingers.

Stretching you out and properly preparing you for his cock.

Once you started to moan in pleasure and he felt no resistance, he slowly pulled out of your entrance and then shifted positions. He wraps your legs around his hips and he manages to line up his dick with your hole. You whimper slightly, feeling anticipation from being penetrated.

White Hat gives you more kisses, sensing your worry.

 

“Just keep your body relaxed, my dearest. It will make penetrating you much easier.” White Hat instructed.

 

You merely give him a timid nod and brace yourself by grappling his shoulders.

White Hat pushes his cock against your entrance. Feeling it stretch out before his phallus breached the outer walls. Just as he expected, his lover cringed slightly, yelping in mild pain.

He hushes them and gives them various kisses across their body.

 

“Just breathe and relax…” White Hat guides with gentle coos.

 

You nod and take slow and steady breaths trying to get your body to loosen up. When the muscles within your privates relaxed some more, White Hat continued to push further into you.

He lets out a gasp as his cock is taken into your body, surrounded by softness and warmth...it was just like he dreamed it would be. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not thrust into you like a madman and follow his dreamed desires without limit.

But instead, he carefully slides into your entrance until he finally hilted; his wriggling and writhing appendage safely inside of you.

He pants as he watches your face morph with the stages of what you were feeling.

First, the obvious one was pain; which morphed into discomfort, but finally it transitioned to full relaxation.

 

“Shall I begin now, dearest?” White Hat asks, to which you nod in response.

 

He finally begins to pump in and out of you at a slow and steady pace. You both gasp when the feelings ring out within you both: Pleasure, closeness, and serendipity. White Hat pumps in and out of you, filling you again and again with his cock. He felt so elated to finally be able to do this with his _REAL_ lover.

No more fantasies. No more hallucinations. No more dreams.

Just him and you... together and connected at last.

He grabs your waist tightly as he keeps pumping in and out of you, panting and feeling your tight inner walls squeeze around his cock. He wasn’t the only one enjoying the treatment, of course, as you were gripping his shoulders tightly and wearing an expression of euphoria.

Finally, you were relieved of your V card; Which now belonged to White Hat.

It was not the only thing belonging to him now either...you also belong to him. You were his and nobody could take you away from him. He bends down, hovering over your shoulder as his pace slowly picked up and reached a moderate speed.

He opens his mouth, revealing his teeth, and he promptly clamps down onto your exposed shoulder.

You let out a yelp that slowly blended into a moan as his teeth sunk into your flesh slightly.

He stayed like that for a few thrust of his hips before releasing you and giving the fresh bite some sorry-licks. His teeth left a mark there; a symbol of you being taken...so nobody touches you or even thinks about coming near you with the intent to get romantically involved.

His thrusts finally started to get rougher and deeper, making you and him sing a duet of moans and grunts.

You would grip his shoulders as a foreign burning feeling started to grow inside of your gut, causing you feel equally hot on the inside as well as on the outside.

Both of you were panting and holding each other close.

The force of White Hats’ thrust rocking the bed slightly as he sucks on your exposed neck and licking your fully erect nipples. It was all just the perfect storm for you.

 

You have never felt this way. It was like White Hat just threw you into a realm of complete paradise and bliss.

Elated and completely high off of your endorphins, you give him kisses and hold him closer as you began to meet his thrust halfway. More and more pleasure and tension was wrought between you two. White Hat dominated you as your hips were bent in slightly and he was towering over you.

His hands were now gripping the bed next to your head to give him more leverage to thrust into you.

 

You were practically _screaming_ now; screaming his name and calling it out like a mantra.

 

White Hat did the same as he thrusted deep into your entrance and would make borderline demonic growling sounds.

He showered you with compliments about how good your hole felt. About how stunning and soft you were. About how he was lucky to be with you. About how he was happy to have you in his life.

Finally, White Hat felt his cock swelling almost painfully.

 

He was getting very close to the edge of euphoric bliss.

 

“I-I’m cumming, love! I’m cumming!” White Hat wailed, paired with your own cries.

 

“M-Me too, White! I’m cumming too!” You cry.

 

Finally, with a few more powerful thrust from him, you let out a shrill cry and your insides clench down on White Hats’ cock tightly as you cum.

Your juices spill from you as White Hat kept thrusting.

Finally, he thrusts one more final time and pushes in as deep as he could.

 

He let out a monstrous-sounding roar as he cums inside of you, clenching onto the bed beside your head and pressing his hips tightly to your own. Keeping his cock buried deep inside you.

You blush even deeper than you ever had when you felt him release inside of you... filling you up, load after load.

 

You pant as sweat drips from him and onto you. Your energy was completely spent and exhaustion slowly began to settle in its’ place.

Once White Hat was finished, he slowly pulls out of you, panting as his energy slowly depletes and he lays down beside you.

 

You both were panting after the ritual, trying to catch the breath you both lost.

Finally, White Hat lifts up one of his arms and snaps his fingers, teleporting the blanket that you both were laying on above you both to cover your naked bodies.

 

He purrs as he cuddles close to your exhausted form.

 

You embraced him and cuddled close, needing to have him next to you.

You yawn from exhaustion, the remains of your deeds hidden among the white sheets and within yourself; all except for the bite mark.

That was the best sex you could've asked for.

White Hat then leans over and gives you another kiss.

 

“How was that for a first time, my love?” White Hat chuckles.

 

“It was...utterly amazing...White.” You pant, cuddling close to him and laying your head on his chest as you both lay down.

 

“For me as well, my dear... Do you... want to take a nap?” White Hat smiles.

 

You merely yawn and nod in response.

 

“That’s fine by me. I’m good with that...if I get to hold you close to me the entire time.” White Hat purrs in your ear.

 

You just giggle and stay as close to him as possible.

 

You tuned out the world and finally fall asleep to the heartbeat of your alien lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OUR COLLAB SMUT, YOU HORNDOGS.
> 
> Here's our Tumblrs~!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hax's Tumblr: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
> **Z's Tumblr: https://zretribution.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> And here's our Discord Server, Demon Den.
> 
>  
> 
> **https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy**


End file.
